


Down the dark path

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A somewhat strange 'What if?', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Wars: Lawless episode reference, Crack, Gen, Humor, Metal!Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan has found his true calling Hahaha, Singer!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Obi-Wan has lost one lover too many and leaves the order to pursue a new life. Little did anyone know what would become of Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiarafan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/gifts).



Obi-Wan stands before the council, a simple gold necklace wrapped around his fingers tightly. He looks out past the Jedi Masters before him and into Coruscant’s horizon. He has lost all care for what they have to say, he has already decided.  
  
“Obi-Wan, we highly advise against this…” Ki Adi says slowly, trying to get through to him. He sighs when he realises Obi-Wan is not going to answer.  
  
Mace looks at Obi-Wan’s rigid posture and the tight set to his jaw with a heavy heart. “We know you are hurti-“  
  
“Oh! Brilliant. Just perfect. It that your abilities talking or do you actually have a kriffing heart after all!” Obi-Wan barks back snidely, his eyes full of anger. Mace draws a sharp breath in shock at his typically calm friend’s biting words.  
  
Obi-Wan looks down to his feet with a pinched expression of pain. He doesn’t look up when he hears heavy footsteps coming towards him. A strong hand grabs his shoulder. “I’m…” Obi-Wan takes a deep shuddering breath “I’m sorry. I-“  
  
“I know you have your mind set already, and for that I am sorry, for you had so much ahead of you within the order. We also know that nothing we can say will change your mind ether, but, we’re your friends Obi-Wan.” Mace says softly. “We just wanted to make sure that you were sure. You know there is no going back? Don’t you?”  
  
“I Know” Obi-Wan says quietly, his grip on the necklace loosens. “I just” Obi-Wan brakes off, overwhelmed but a rush of emotion.  
  
“We understand. The death of Satine Kryze was an unjust tragedy. We are sorry.” Mace draws Obi-Wan in to a strong embrace “Farewell, my friend. Keep in touch”  
  
Obi-Wan smiles and looks to all the Jedi Masters. With a voice choked by emotion he answers “I will”

* * *

 

Four years later after Obi-Wan Kenobi’s resignation from the Jedi Order not a single friend had heard from him. And there was not a single trace to be found.

* * *

 

Anakin groans as the comm signals an incoming call. He had only just got back from the front lines, would a little peace and quiet be too much to ask for. He gets up off the couch and makes his way over to the comm with a frown.  
  
He takes a calming breath then answers it “Skywalker. What it is it now?” He knows that his answer was bordering on childish but he could not find it in him to care, he was on his brake after all.  
  
A familiar voice comes over the line “Anakin, Hello. How are you, my old friend?”  
  
Anakin’s word comes to a complete stop and his heart jumps into his throat. He could not almost dear to hope. “Master?” He calls out desperately, his hands gripping the sides of the terminal tightly. “Obi-Wan, it that you?”  
  
There is a soft laugh, it is rougher then he remembers, but he would remember it anywhere. Anakin cannot help the smile that forms on his face. “No longer your Master, but yes Anakin. It’s me”  
  
“Oh Force! I was so worried. We were all so worried” Anakin murmurs happily.  
  
“Anakin” Obi-Wan begins but stops with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I just needed some time to myself. I needed to find my centre again.”  
  
Anakin wants to say that it doesn’t matter because he is back, but he doesn’t want to… he doesn’t know. He is just so happy to be talking to Obi-Wan again. “Where have you been? What have you been up to?” He wishes this was a Holocall so that he could see his old Master. He had missed him so much.  
  
“I went into seclusion for a year… then I went… underground. In a sense.” Obi-Wan partly answers. Anakin wasn’t mistaken, Obi-Wan’s voice was a lot rougher. He was not sure what to make of that.  
  
“Master?” He questions, falling into the easy habit of referring to Obi-Wan by his old honorific. “Are you okay?... I mean, your voice… its so different. Are you sick?”  
  
“I’m fine, Anakin. Really.” Obi-Wan laughs. “Anyway, how is Ahsoka? Is her training going well?”  
  
Anakin’s questions are quickly forgotten as he begins telling Obi-Wan of his adventures with Ahsoka.

* * *

 

It is little short of a year when Anakin and Ahsoka finally get to catch up with Obi-Wan in person. Fighting the war for the republic leaving very little free time.  
  
They wait for him excitedly out the front of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka is buzzing around Anakin keeping a look out. “Do you think he’s changed much, Master?” She asks him, full of excitement.  
  
“I don’t know, Ahsoka. But I wouldn’t rule out some change” Anakin smiles “Unlikely as that is, given Obi-Wan’s personality”  
  
Ahsoka laughs. She sits down next to Anakin on the Temple steps. “Do you think he would have exciting stories from his disappearance? I wonder where he went!”  
  
Anakin was about to answer, but a familiar Force signature caught his attention. Ahsoka sensed it too. They look over to a taxi that had just pulled up.  
  
Nether Jedi were prepared for when Obi-Wan exited the vehicle.  
  
Dressed head to toe in black, a ‘change’ was an understatement. Obi-Wan wore a simple black tee-shirt with a flaming skull, a tight fitting leather jacket with polished silver studs. It appeared that he had a necklace made of barbed wire, and real if the redness was any indication. He wore a Black/grey monochrome kilt that just reached the top of his black militarily style knee-high boots. The boots, from cuff to ankle, had rows of intimidating silver spines and the heels were at least an Inch thick. His beard was longer and thicker, kept in a neat bread in comparison to his hair. He had let his ginger hair grow long, it now reached halfway down his back in its messy ponytail.  
  
They look at Obi-Wan, trying hard to hide their horror, fighting the instincts to draw their lightsabers. Obi-Wan approaches them with a warm smile that looks out of place with his dark outfit. He greats them both with a warm embrace.  
  
“Master? Are- Are you Sith?” Anakin dares so far as to ask.  
  
Obi-Wan laughs “What?” His eyes sparkle with mirth.  
  
Anakin gestures at Obi-Wan’s outfit with a huff, frustrated at his inability to say anything.  
  
“Oh? This?” Obi-Wan asks as if his look is nothing. Anakin and Ahsoka continue to gawk at him. “Just my new look. Well, I got into it years ago. I’m part of a Doom Steelplast band. It is called the ‘Bloodied White Knights’”  
  
When they do not say anything he continues “We are releasing a new album soon, ‘Flaming Nexus’. I-… I would like you to come see it when we go preform. It would mean a lot to me.”  
  
Anakin and Ahsoka just nod. “I have some of our songs on my player… if you are interested, of course” Obi-Wan pulls out his device when they do not make any complaints “This song is a personal favourite of mine, ‘Holding grudges for my lost valentines’”  
  
Ahsoka and Anakin mumble under their breath “Oh dear Force”

 _The END_  
  


_\+ Bonus - My concept scribble_

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the really funny but great image my friend, Kiarafan2, and I had. "Imagine if Obi-Wan Kenobi was into metal music". 
> 
> Obi-Wan's voice is much rougher because of they way he uses it now. Cause and effect. You cant do those death metal screams without a price. XD
> 
> I came up with the names for the Band/Album/Song myself and had a lot of fun doing so. I also thought it would be funny to call "Death Metal" - "Doom Steelplast". I could not stop laughing.


End file.
